Conventional arguments concerning the feasibility of a natural powered electrical system often are thought of in terms of one type of power being selected over another. Hybrid and adaptable systems which adapt to changes in the weather, the type of climate, and the then current conditions are needed to fulfill the promise of a natural solution to energy needs.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/025,737 entitled “SOLAR-POWERED LIGHT POLE AND LED LIGHT FIXTURE,” hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a solar-powered lighting system that includes a flexible, wrap-around, preferably self-stick panel of photovoltaic laminate applied to the outside surface of a light pole. An LED light fixture is connected preferably at or near the top of the pole and has the same or similar diameter as the pole. The LED light fixture has multiple columns and rows of LEDs and an interior axial space for air flow to cool the LEDs. The pole preferably also has vents and axial passage(s) for creating a natural updraft through at least a portion of the pole and the light fixture, for cooling of the photovoltaic panel interior surface, the LEDs, and/or other equipment inside the fixture or pole, and batteries that may be provided inside the pole or pole base.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0149607, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses means for programming and controlling an LED assembly using a programmable controller and feedback means.